


First time he kissed a boy

by AutisticMob



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, No Smut, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/AutisticMob
Summary: Day 6 of Killugon WeekPrompt(s): First kissGon and Killua have their first kiss under the stars at Whale Island
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725532
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	First time he kissed a boy

**Author's Note:**

> I should provide a content warning for vaguely implied childhood sexual assault, NOT between Killugon obviously

Killua leaned back against the long grass below, the uncut blades making the exposed skin of his arms and legs itch. He glanced over at Gon, the orange shadow of their small fire dancing against his face. Its embers rose into the air alongside gray smoke like a hand reaching for the heavens. Further above still, a sky filled with stars twinkled like billions of diamonds, declaring their burning existence from distances so far away that humanity could never hope to reach them. An arm of the Milky Way bisected the blackness, holding the heavens close as its child. 

But Killua was too distracted by the star beside him, his warmth and light and his cute smile and bright, amber eyes, his round cheeks like the dark sky above, freckles like stars across the wide slope of his nose and the curve of his dimpled cheeks. 

He was in much too deep, but didn’t say anything in fear of ruining the moment. 

“Hey, Killua…” Gon said. 

“Hm?” He glanced over at Gon, the soft crackling of the fire like the sound of rain behind his voice. 

“This might sound kind of silly, but...when you were younger, did you ever look up at the sky and make up new constellations?”

Killua refocused his gaze up at the sky. “Not really. I wasn’t really imaginative after a certain point.”

“I bet the stars are beautiful from Kukuroo Mountain, hm?”

Killua nodded. “They are. I’d love to take you sometime, but I’d die before I accidentally run into my family again.”

Gon laughed. “It’s okay. Anyways, I always made up fake constellation names when I was a kid. I would even draw them sometimes.”

Cute. 

“Really?” Killa cocked his head. 

“Yeah. That one’s the frog, see?” Gon pointed up towards the sky, and Killua followed the line of his finger. He couldn’t tell what Gon was pointing at, but still smiled and nodded nonetheless. 

“Those two are the top of the head, the eyes below, the mouth across there, the line of three stars, and then the body surrounding it there.”

Now that Gon pointed it out, he kind of noticed it. 

“Oh yeah, I see it!”

Gon grinned, and Killua’s heart jumped into his throat. 

“That one’s shaped like a tree, a fir tree.” Gon traced the shape with his finger, and Killua nodded along. 

“It does.”

“You should try!” Gon said. 

“Making a constellation, you mean?” Killua asked as he looked at him out of the corner of his vision. 

“Yeah! Only if you want, of course.”

Killua drummed his fingers against the grass. “Hm...that part right there kind of looks like a fish.”

“Where?” Gon asked, moving to rest his head against Killua’s shoulder. 

Killua cleared his throat, thankful that Gon couldn’t see his face in the darkness that hung over them. 

“Right there. There’s the tail fins, the body, the line of stars there is the gills, eyes, mouth…”

Gon laughed. “Oh yeah. It does.”

Killua smiled, cold sweat gathering on the back of his neck in fear that Gon might hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Hmm...the spaceman is there, just above the treeline. You can hardly see it, but there’s his helmet and his arms and legs are those four lines,” Gon said. 

Killua narrowed his eyes. “Huh? It looks more like an octopus to me.”

Gon laughed, and Killua laughed too. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Gon questioned. 

Killua swallowed thickly, nodding in response. 

“You can ask me anything. That’s...what friends do, right?”

Gon nodded. “Yeah! Friends can ask each other anything, as long as the other person is comfortable answering.”

“Well...I’m comfortable with pretty much anything. Besides, I trust you,” Killua admitted. 

“Okay,” Gon started, “have you ever kissed anyone?”

Killua nearly jumped out of his skin. “What?” He stared down at Gon, eyes wide. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Gon repeated, tone innocent and earnest.

Killua cleared his throat. “Uh...no. I...I haven’t. I’ve never even had a boyfriend. Dating wasn’t really on my radar for most of my childhood, honestly.”

“Ah, I understand…I guess that makes sense given how your parents acted.”

Killua sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt white hair. “Yeah. What about you?”

“I did when I was younger. A bunch of women came to Whale Island and asked me to show them around. Stuff happened, and…”

Uneasiness stirred in Killua’s stomach. He knew that wasn’t supposed to happen, but what should he say? 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Gon, I—“

Gon looked at him, sadness in his smile and sparkling in his amber eyes, lit by the fire before them. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

And somehow, his hand moved in and placed itself on top of Gon’s. And he didn’t move it away. 

“Hey...do you maybe wanna...fix that?” Killua asked, breath catching in his throat. 

Gon’s lips parted, and Killua’s heart stopped. 

“Fix what?” Gon questioned, cocking his head. 

“The kiss thing. I heard that if you didn’t want it, then it doesn’t count.”

Gon looked taken aback. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to kiss you?” Gon asked under his breath.

Killua cast his gaze towards the ground. “Do you have to be so direct?” 

“You asked me!” 

Killua laughed and shook his head. “You’re right.”

“Well...I guess if I don’t, I’ll regret never having done it some day, I’m sure,” Gon sighed. 

“Only if you want,” Killua said softly as he placed his hand on Gon’s shoulder. 

Gon drew in a deep, shaky breath. “Will we still be friends after?”

Killua nodded. 

Gon sat up and rested both his hands on Killua’s shoulders, an embarrassed heat spreading through his cheeks, even into his ears. 

“We won’t change anything between us.”

But they both knew that was a lie, and they were okay with that. 

It would’ve happened either way.


End file.
